Finchel Moment
by raftersrule
Summary: A few chapters on the love of finchel... warning FLUFF! All the finchel lovers need some reminding out there on what we are missing at the moment


Okay. Well this is my first story. Just to warn everyone out there, that I am a total Finchel fan. So that is what most of my stories will be based on.

*Rachel and Finn have been separated for three weeks now and it is coming to the end of the year*

Rachel's POV

*School Hallway*

I am walking to glee club rehearsals, humming my favourite song which I might add, I am excellent at. And without me noticing, all of my books are on the floor. I look around and no-one stops to assist me. Slowly, and very professionally, I pick up my books and someone pulls my beautifully ironed shirt from behind. I am angry. I turn around in a fluster and there is Finn. The love of my life. I quickly realise that I am standing there like a fool, and I promised myself that I wouldn't show any sign of longing for him at all. He asked me quietly if I was okay and calmly picked up my books. I held the biggest smile on my face and quickly wiped it off, when he handed them to me and immediately walked off, without saying anything.

(That night)

I was sitting on my bed. Home alone and completely bored. I began to think what my life would be like if I had stayed with Finn. A constant ringing sound brought me back to the room. I slowly walked down the hallway to the phone, hoping that I would miss it. I picked the phone up.

'Hello. This is Rachel Berry.'

'Hi…..um. How are you? This is Ms Hudson. Finn's mom'

'Oh… Hi.' Rachel held a shocked look of her face; hopefully it didn't show on voice.

'I was just wondering if you'd like to pop around and have tea with me, I have something really important to talk to you about?'

'Umm' Pausing for a moment, Rachel answered uneasily. 'Okay.'

Whilst walking up Finn's drive way, Rachel wondered for the first time tonight if Finn was going to be there. She knocked slowly at the door and Ms Hudson, swung the door open and greeted her with a warming smile.

'Come on in, Rachel. I am glad you came.'

'Oh, thanks'

While walking towards the kitchen, Rachel asked, 'What would you like to talk to ME about?'

Pointing towards a chair, opposite her, Ms Hudson said quietly, 'It is about Finn, I am worried about him, and I know you both a really close…and I thought you would maybe me able to help me'

'Sure, what is it?'

Ms Hudson whispered quietly towards Rachel, 'Finn is upstairs, in his room. I didn't want to tell him that you were coming, but he is acting differently. I am worried about him, he isn't himself. Pausing for a moment, whilst taking a sip of her tea. 'I was actually wanting to know, if you knew anything about this?'

'Well as you would probably know, Finn…um and I aren't together anymore. I don't really speak with him, and I have no idea, why he would be upset.

Just as Ms Hudson was about to speak, Finn walked down the stairs. Nothing happened at first, a feeling of awkwardness was definitely hanging between the three of them.

'W...What is she doing here? 'Sneaking a quick glance at Rachel. Finn immediately noticed what she was wearing. Oh my gosh! He hadn't realised how much he had missed her.

Rachel saw the way Finn was staring at her and completely full of embarrassment, she looked away.

'Oh, Hi Finn. I was just talking to Rachel about some stuff. You don't mind do you?' Ms Hudson asked Finn.

Finn didn't answer. It was Ms Hudson that broke the silence.

'Well. I think we have finished talking. Don't you think Rachel? Why don't you two kids go and hang out?'

Finn answered first, a little too quickly. 'Yeah that would be cool. Come on Rachel.'

Rachel stood up slowly and was quite worried, for what was going to happen.

They both walking up the stairs, with Rachel right behind Finn's heels. Finn opened the door to his bedroom and let Rachel walk in first. She didn't know where to stand. 'Why don't you take a seat on the bed?'

'Um…Sure. So what is going on? I haven't seen you for a while.' Mumbled Rachel.

'Well I have just been keeping myself away from people… I haven't been in the mood to um, socialize with people.' There was an awkward silence, for a couple of moments, and Finn slowly moved towards Rachel.

'I've missed you.' Spoke Finn, slowly and dramatically.

'I have missed you too Finn.'

Finn lent down to Rachel's face and bent down to tilt his head, for a kiss. Rachel was worried at first but figured, this was her chance with Finn.

They began a small, soft kiss which increased into a make out session on Finn's bed. Finn was softly, laying on top of Rachel and whilst holding her head up to look at her, Rachel let out a flush or words, that Finn hardly caught. They both were smiling and at once Rachel lent down to take off Finn's shirt. She took it off slowly, to emphasis the moment. He was liking this… a lot. After about 10 minutes of continuous making out, Rachel was deciding where this was going. She didn't want to go all the way with Finn…yet. But she didn't want to upset or disappointed at Finn.

Finn immediately caught on with Rachel's disinterest and asked her what was wrong.

They were laying next to each other, when Finn's mother walked into the room, after knocking quickly.

'Hi Rachel…' She caught up with what was going on and immediately felt embarrassed. 'Um I think your dad is here to find you. He was worried about you and he seems quite angry.'

'Oh. Shit' Rachel replied. Immediately covering her mouth, when realising what she said.

She quickly gave Finn a beck on cheek, and stormed out of the room. Calling over her shoulder whilst walking down the stairs. 'I'll call you Finn. Thanks for inviting me over Ms Hudson.'

She walked slowly to the door, afraid of what was going to be waiting for her, behind the wood.

'Rachel Berry. You are in so much trouble!' Yelled her dad; one of them.


End file.
